1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and apparatuses for controlling welding systems. More particularly, various embodiments of the invention provide methods and apparatuses for wirelessly controlling welding systems with remote foot pedals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Welding systems, such as tungsten inert gas (TIG), metal inert gas (MIG), and shielded metal arc (SMAW) welding systems, may be controlled by foot pedals to enable operators to vary welding parameters. Typically, foot pedals are difficult to interface with welding systems or are connected to welding systems by cables-thereby inhibiting operator movement and pedal use.